Tequila and Disclosure
by kiki399
Summary: Tequila, water volleyball and fun. CLOIS.


**Challenge #8 :Tequila and Disclosure **  
**Summary:** I think the title says it all.  
**A/N: **Reviews/criticism needed! Enjoy.

* * *

"Clark this is a bad idea."

"Lois, we've put it off long enough. I'm not listening to you anymore."

"Fine while we're breaking my cousin's heart, let's break Lana's as well."

"Will you quit exaggerating? You know Chloe has been over me for a while now. And Lana, well we all know that ended long ago."

Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, a few months ago—but it was over long before that…just not technically."

"Wow. Please tell me that's not how you broke things off with her."

Clark looked indignant. "Of course not… not exactly."

Lois laughed. "We are so screwed."

"And that's funny because…?"

"Because something tells me this is going to be very interesting—and not necessarily in a good way," She stopped short at the clearing to the beach.

Clark plowed into her but caught her before she hit the ground.

"Nice one Smallville. Maybe now would be a good time to start paying attention to what's in front of you."

"Sorry" he apologized brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. He didn't think he'd ever get used to being near Lois Lane, and he never wanted to. "As for paying attention to what's in front of me…I started doing that a while ago," he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss.

When they finally broke apart Lois couldn't stop the smirk from forming.

Clark watched her suspiciously. "What?"

"It only took you two and a half years to do something about it. Oh wait, that was me."

"Hey! I was going to…" he trailed off as she crossed her arms in front of her. "…In a couple of years." He admitted sheepishly.

Lois picked up the beach bag she had dropped and began to trek through the sand towards their friends.

"Wait a minute. Two and a half? I did not like you since we first met!" Clark exclaimed, picking up the beach chairs and following on her heels.

Lois looked over her shoulder. "You sure about that farm boy?"

"You bet. Do you remember what you were like when I met you?"

"Yup. I was a tiny bit sarcastic, and perhaps a little outspoken."

Clark snorted. "You're forgetting bossy, feisty, passionate and beautiful," he added.

Lois grinned. "I thought that was established, minus the bossy part."

Clark laughed. "Yeah right. Okay there they are. And Lois, we are telling Chloe—"

"And Lana"

He glared at her. "And Lana about us, today, now. I'm tired of having to have to pretend. This is our vacation, we should get to enjoy it, not have to sneak around."

"It's been less than 24 hours. But I see your point. I rather relax than have to worry about being hyper attentive to my every move I make."

"Plus Chloe is already giving us weird looks—like right now."

Lois followed his eyes. "Damn. Fine, after the beach."

"Hey you two, about time you show up. We're about to start a volleyball tournament." Chloe greeted them.

"Sorry Cous."

"Volleyball? I think I'll sit this one out."

"No way Clark. Even Lana's playing, and it's not _just _volleyball, it's tequila water volleyball."

"God I love Mexico. I'm in." Lois exclaimed, anxious to avoid any sort of discussion regarding why they had been late. Not to mention the tequila would do wonders for her nerves.

Clark groaned as he followed the two girls. Lois and drinking, much less guilt drinking, seemed like a very bad idea.

He had to admit tequila water volleyball was a lot more fun then he had initially thought. The game was very competitive, thanks in a large part to Lois and Pete. Both hated to lose.

The teams had been divided as evenly as possible. Lois, Chloe and Ben, a fellow Met U student, against Lana, Pete and himself. The game had started off full of laughter and tequila and was now more of a drunken spectacle. Water volleyball and booze were a lethal combination.

"Clark!" He quickly focused on the ball in front of him, managing to lob it over the net. Lois and Chloe both screamed, "Got it!" before diving towards the ball. Both missed. Clark didn't have to be drinking to be almost keeled over in laughter. The atmosphere, the people, everyone was carefree and having fun. He was reveling in this brief moment of happiness and freedom.

"Nice one Clark!" Pete cheered. "Keep aiming between those two."

"Pete! Watch it buddy, we just weren't ready." Chloe exclaimed.

"No problem, we know where to exploit them, right Chlo?" Lois said loud enough for him to hear.

Lana's eyes widened. "Don't aim at me. I've already had half the bottle of tequila."

"Then stop jumping for every ball."

Lois laughed. "Way to by sympathetic Cous. But these boys need to be taught a lesson. Ben you ready?"

"Yup, let's kick their ass."

Both teams huddled up as they discussed their game strategy. It was final set; losers would be at the mercy of the winners for the rest of the day.

"Alright, it's my serve. I'm going for the back near Lana."

"Umm Chloe?"

"What?"

"There is no way you can do that. You're drunk and… well you couldn't do it anyway."

"Ye of little faith. I got it figured out Lois."

"Okay. But that calls for another tequila shot. Ben?"  
"Got another bottle." He held it up like he had won the Stanley Cup.

Both girls giggled. "Ben, how much have you spent buying the tequila?"

He grinned. "Lots and lots." But he didn't look too broken up about it. Probably helped that his parents had given him the credit card. He held out the bottle to Lois. "You girls are awesome!"

Lois smirked. "We know. You ready to go Chlo?"

Chloe took a huge gulp. "Now I am."

They all watched as Chloe half stumbled out of the pool and backed up from the edge. She paused, focused intently on where she was aiming, and then took off.

"Chloe you aren't going to…" Lois trailed off; hands covering her mouth as she watched her cousin take a running jump, intent on nailing her overhand serve. The only problem was Chloe forgot to pay attention to where the ledge of the pool actually was. She ran forward, lifting her arm back, the other poised to throw the ball up. She swung her arm forward, fixed on connecting with the ball when the floor ran out and she found herself plunging face first into the water.

Everyone stood stunned as they watched Chloe blunder forward, falling into the water in the most ungraceful belly flop they had ever witnessed.

The pool erupted in laughter. Lois couldn't contain herself as she swam forward to help her cousin. The rest were right behind her. "Chloe? You okay?"

"What happened?"

Lois tried to stifle her giggles. "Umm, well you kind of tripped on the ledge and fell on your face."

"Oh my God. Did anyone one see?"

"No, just us." Ben reassured her.

"Oh Chloe! You're fash ish all red. Doesh it hurt?" Lana asked, the effects of the alcohol apparent in her speech.

"My face is red?"

"Just a little Chloe, it's fine. But how's your head?" Clark asked, the only sober one there.

She rubbed her forehead. "A little sore. But I'm ready to keep playing. We were going to win."

Lois laughed, wrapping her arm around her cousin's shoulder. "That's the Lane spirit. Now have a bit more tequila and the pain should be non-existent." She took a swing of the bottle, then poured some into Chloe's open mouth.

"Lois that might not be the best idea."

"Oh Clark lighten up, a bit of alcohol won't hurt her."

"How about I just take the rest of that…" He grabbed the bottle from her hand.

"Are you kidding me? Now you've decided to play dad? She's fine. We're ready to finish the game, right Chlo?"

"Oh yeah. All that hurts is my pride- well not really because I'm kind of hammered- but if I wasn't I would be embarrassed." She answered enthusiastically.

Lois turned to Clark, "Told you."

He retaliated by spraying water in her face. Pete started laughing and thus began the water fight.

"Chloe, you might want to help your cousin."

"What are you talking about Pete?"

"Lois is getting her butt kicked by Clark."

Chloe sighed, "Not for long. But do they ever take a breath to stop arguing."

"I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question."

Lana and Ben joined them. "Hey guys, the fight over?" Ben asked.

"Not for those two." Pete replied.

"They never quit."

"Aren't they dating?"

All three pairs of eyes turned to Ben. At his serious expression they burst into laughter.

"What's so funny? I saw them making out on the beach last night I—"

"WHAT!"

"Umm… you guys didn't know?"

All three shook their heads stunned.

"I'm not surprished." Lana stated.

"You guys ready to go? I kicked Smallville's ass here. Not even a challenge" Lois said cheerfully.

They all jumped in surprise. They turned to see Lois on Clark's back, arms wrapped around his neck.

Clark narrowed his eyes. Something was up. "What?"

"Ben jush told ush you made out with Loish!" Lana explained.

Ben glared at her. She looked confused. "What? I washn't supposhed to shay anything?"

"You're too drunk to even pronounce your S's."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Whose friend are you Pete?"

"Well obviously not yours. You've been dating a hottie and not even telling me. That's low."

"It just happened last night!"

"Oh God." Lois mumbled, sliding off Clark's back, back into the water.

"Last night!" Chloe wasn't sure what exactly he was implying. "You guys finally admitted your feelings?"

Clark and Lois glanced at each other, both blushing. They were caught.

Lois sighed. May as well get it over with. Maybe it would be like the band-aid philosophy – answer the questions really fast and it wouldn't hurt…much. "Alright, ask away, you know you want to."

Clark looked at her like she was crazy. She just shrugged. Disclosure had been his idea anyway.

Chloe didn't waste a second; she was taking the opportunity to drill them while she had a chance.

"So this happened last _night_? Not during the day, or evening?"

Clark blushed. "It happened over time, not just one day, evening or night."

Lois smirked. Trust Clark to try and give the vaguest of answers.

It was Pete's turn. "How long have you even liked each other?" Ever since Lois Lane had come into Clark's life all he had heard was complaints and the odd nice thing about her—but never anything to suggest something more than a challenging friendship.

"Ah, well, for a while now." Clark responded, glancing quickly at Lana. Lana for her part, kept her head down. "Right. Ditto." Lois responded quickly, both hoping they'd move on to the next question.

"Were you going to tell us?"

"Of course Chlo. Today in fact. I told Clark we had to tell you ASAP."

"What? No you didn't I told you—"

"Irrelevant details." Lois cut him of. Clark shook his head. 'He knew how frustrating she could be, especially when she was nervous.

"I need a drink." Chloe said, grabbing the tequila Lana had continued to drink.

"Are you two sleeping together?"

Chloe spit the booze into the water, while Pete snorted in laughter. Too bad Ben had made his escape after he had let the little secret out.

"Lana!"

"Yes."

"Lois!"

"What? You're going to lie to her Smallville? You were the one who wanted to tell them."

"Was it good?"

"Chloe!" they both shouted.

"How did you two ever get together?" Pete asked.

"You guys want details?" Lois asked, a mischievous grin forming at the corner of her lips. Three heads nodded vigorously. "Well who am I to deny you?"

"Lois." Clark whispered nervously.

"Oh relax Smallville, your performance was lovely. No need to worry."

"Lovely!"

Lois laughed. "I'm kidding, relax. Okay, well last night after we had all gone out for dinner, remember how we separated? Clark and I ended up going for a walk and well we got talking—or fighting actually—and then one thing lead to another and here we are." Lois said quickly. She glanced at Clark, who must be remembering the details she had left out, if his blazing red cheeks were any indication.

"There, she explained. Lois and I are together, and yes we are sleeping together and yes I love her. Are you guys happy now?" Clark blurted out. Oops. He hadn't meant to say the last part out loud.

He glanced down at Lois. He had actually left her speechless. That was a first. "Umm, we'll meet you guys back at the hotel in a while." Clark grabbed Lois' arm and dragged her out of the pool. She followed without a word, trying to wrap her mind around what he had just said.

Chloe, Lana and Pete just stared after them.

"I did not see _that _coming."

Chloe nodded. "Neither did Lois. Did you see her face?"

"I don't feel sho good." Lana mumbled.

"Let's get you back to the hotel, and let's avoid the tequila from now on." Pete suggested. They trudged slowly back to the beach to collect their gear. They saw Clark and Lois walking along the beach, hands intertwined and smiling.

Lana sighed. "They look happy."

"Yeah, they really do. My ex-crush and my cousin."

Lana giggled. "My ex-boyfriend and my friend."

Pete laughed. "Not awkward at all. Just wait till Mr. Kent finds out. Poor Clark!"  
**  
THE END.**


End file.
